I told you so
by Kree-on-toast
Summary: Bella is a normal hormonal teenage girl with needs and wants,but will her handsome Vampire boyfriend's boundaries push her over the edge? Just a little one-shot a couldn't get out of my head. WARNING CONTAINS LEMONS! rated M


_**Well seeing as my other story is having some writing difficulties and I just cant get this idea out of my head I decided to write it down and throw it up as a one-shot I'm normally opposed to such short stories but this idea is driving me nuts. **_

_**I hope you enjoy.**_

_**WARNING: STORY CONTAINS LEMONS!!! SWEET JUICY IRRESISTIBLE LEMONS!!!!**_

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO READ AHEAD AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

**I told you so.**

I stood at the kitchen sink running the water for the dinner dishes Charlie hovered beside me with the dish towel. Our evening meal had been simple but well executed. Living with my father had it's perks. I was in charge of all meal preparation, a task I gladly assumed, as I washed the plates thoroughly my mind wandered upstairs to my bedroom where every night I lay tangled in the arms of my perfect, godlike, exceptionally exquisite boyfriend.

Of course dad didn't know he secretly spent every night in my room and I wasn't about to disclose. Charlie had an aversion to Edward, ever since I had been run out of town by a nomadic hunter then hunted by his mate, oh and of course when he left me an inconsolable mess for many months. But the icing on the cake for dad was my unexplained 3 day disappearance to Italy to rescue my beloved from the clutches of the Volturi; the rulers of his kind.

Edward and his family were different to the rest of his kind. They were what they liked to refer to as vegetarian. For their kin folk dined on the blood of humans where as the Cullen's hunted only animals. I too would soon become a permanent part of their forever frozen family, Much to the disapproval of Edward. He longed for me to keep my beating heart, my fragile body. I longed only to spend forever in Edward's stone arms.

After I had cleaned the kitchen thoroughly to pass the time I trudged up the stairs into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I turned on the water to let it warm, as I waited I ran a brush through my tangled hair and brushed my teeth. Finally I stepped under the streaming liquid and let it soothe away the tension in my shoulders. The evenings are the hardest time for me, after I had returned I was on a very strict grounding. I wasn't allowed out and Edward was only permitted to visit from seven thirty until nine thirty, under the careful glare of my father. I knew I deserved the punishment so I never complained, but having Edward away from me, even for short periods of time. Left me anxious and jumpy.

I sighed and shut off the water, stepping out I dried off quickly and slipped into my satin nightgown. I popped downstairs to bid dad goodnight and then headed for my room. After clambering in under the covers and shutting off the lights I settled in and waited. Edward would arrive after Charlie was in a deep slumber.

I didn't have to wait very long tonight. Charlie retired to his room not long after me and around fifteen minutes later Edward appeared in my window. My pulse quickened at the sight of his perfect features. His golden eyes smoldered in the darkness and his mouth was lifted in the most heart melting crooked grin. I open my arms and in an instant he was there. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and inhaled his intoxicating scent. I was overcome with a wave of lust and I felt my cheeks stain with blush. Edward chuckled into my hair.

"did you miss me then" he whispered seductively. I just nodded not trusting my voice enough to speak.

He shifted his weight and I wrapped my arms around his waist willing with all my heart for him not to pull away. We lay like this for an immeasurable moment before he gently pried my arms from around his waist and he perched himself on the edge of my bed. I groaned inwardly at his actions, Edward had placed many barriers up in our relationship, lines I was not allowed to cross. I felt it unnecessary.

"How was dinner" I asked him sheepishly.

"boring" was his reply. "Charlie is going fishing tomorrow" he commented.

I grinned up at him, "does this mean we get to 'sleep' in" I asked.

He chuckled quietly but never answered. I felt him move to lay beside me and I raised my head to lay it on his cool marble chest. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder hugging me close to him and gently stroked my cheek with his other hand. My breath caught and my heart stuttered at the contact. I couldn't be sure but I thought I heard him moan quietly in the darkness, I turned my head slightly and nuzzled into his chest, very carefully I stretched up to kiss his neck. His response was not what I expected. He leaned his face down towards mine and suddenly we were attacking each others lips, our mouths parted and our tongues fighting for dominance within the others mouth. Naturally I caved and I let out a breathy moan, this resulted in a fresh wave of intensely passionate kisses.

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted and pulled on top of Edward, our contact was never broken and his hands gripped my waist gently as he moved rhythmically underneath me, causing me to gasp and moan into his mouth. I was flooded with warmth and a dull ache radiated from deep within me. Our breathing was ragged and his hands tugged gently at the hem of my nightgown, I moved against him moaning as his hands snaked up under my gown. Sending sparks of pleasure up and down my spine, I pulled my nightie off and discarded it on the floor exposing my naked breasts. As I looked into his eyes they were filled with hunger, with desire, and he cautiously moved his hands over the sensitive mounds his cool touch sending shivers of pleasure through me. Suddenly he raised his head and captured my hard nipple with his lips his tongue licking it gently, I moaned and felt the wetness of my core seeping through the thin fabric of my panties. Suddenly he flipped me on my back and hovered over me, I casually ran my fingers up his back and buried them within the locks of his bronze hair. He moaned against me and I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling myself closer to him, my lips trailed kisses up his neck, before I suckled on his earlobe. He shuddered in pleasure and moaned into my hair. I gently pressed my wetness against his crotch and moved my hips in rhythm with his, his hands gripped my pillows and he groaned. I de tangled my hands from his hair and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Suddenly he froze and pulled back. I wrapped my hands in his shirt and tried to pull him back down to me.

"NO" I hissed. "you can't stop now"

"Bella you know we c-"

"Don't you dare" I seethed in the darkness "it's not fair Edward, I won't let you leave me like this" to prove my point I brushed my wetness against him again.

He hissed in the darkness. "Bella, please stop being so irrational"

"Irrational" I whisper shouted at him "do you have any idea how much I Need you"

"you know we cant, it's impossible Bella"

I hurriedly untangled myself from him, "if you wont do it for me I'll do it myself"

I felt him stiffen beside me, but I didn't care. I was only human and I had needs, at this very moment I needed release. Very gently I brushed my fingertips over my engorged nipples and sighed, taking one nipple between my thumb and forefinger I pinched lightly whilst my other hand slid under the fabric of my panties into the promised land I rubbed small circles over my sensitive clit gasping into the darkness. Edward moaned from beside me causing me to speed up. Slowly I pushed two fingers inside my hot wet core curling them upwards I thrust them in and out. My heartbeat sped and my breathing became erratic as my fingers moved, my thumb rubbed circles over my clit and I moaned into the darkness, extracting a hiss and strangled moan from Edward. All too soon I could feel my sex constricting in pleasure and I let out a cry of pleasure as I peaked and fell over the edge, my body shuddering through the intense waves of my orgasm. I gently pulled my fingers out and turned towards my (almost) perfect boyfriend.

"I told you so..." I whispered into the darkness.

_**There ya go short and sweet, and I'm just glad to get the idea out of my head,**_

_**Please review and let me know if you like/don't like it.**_

_**Cookies and gorgeous vampire god's for all who review.  
**_


End file.
